From Shadows to Light
by KyojinChan
Summary: -AU where Trolls and Humans live in harmony on Earth- Miyuki Yukimura is the genius of the century. Despite being a genius and having already graduated from college, Miyuki decides to attend high school. Her choice is made by the loneliness she fills. Miyuki makes numerous friends, even develops a crush on a certain troll prince. *I suck at summaries and fish puns wweh*
1. Chapter 1

-SHORT INTRODUCTION-  
Hello fellow members of the Homestuck fandom! OuO First, I would like to ask you to please bear with me through this story. It is my first Homestuck fic and I am kinda sketchy on how to portray some of the characters. (If anyone would like to help with character dialogue, I will gladly accept! Secondly, please do not hate on any ships in the story. Sinking other people's ships is no fun O3O )

(the cover photo was found here: art/Erida... )

Pairings include (may adjust some):  
JohnKat (red)  
Rosemary (red)  
DavTez (red)  
SolFef (red)  
EquiNep (pale/potiently red)  
PBJ (red)  
GamVris (black)  
EquiAra (black)  
DirkJake  
JaneRoxy  
JadexOc  
EridanxOC (red)

(once more, sorry if some characters are OOC)

"High school? Why would you want to do that?" my mother didn't bother to look up from here tablet as she spoke. I licked my bottom lip, chewing on the inside of my cheek.

"Well, I, um, want to be like a normal teenager my age, mother." I explained, my vocie growing quiet like it usually did when I was nervous or scared. Silence filled the room besides the quiet clinking of my mother's nails on her tablet screen. After a few minutes of silence, I grew irritated. "Mo-"

"Your father and I figured you would say someting like this." Her words shocked me back into silence. Closing the case of her tablet, she sat it down on the coffe table next to her. "So, we already enrolled you in Yami's Academy for the Elite."

"R-Re-Really?" excitment bubbled up inside of me, my face warming. "Oh, mother, thank you!" I flung myself into her arms, squeezing her tightly. My mother chuckled in my ear, rubbing my back softly.

"I was planning to tell you at lunch today, since you are due to leave tomorrow morning." I pulled away quickly, looking up at her.

"I need to get packing, then!" I gave my mom a gently kiss on the cheek before rushing up the stairs to my room. I was so happy. I'm going to be like a normal kid for once!

-

Errrr. Wrong.

From the moment I set foot on the academy grounds, other students were gazing at me with shocked expressions. I buried my nose in my scarf, trying to hide from their awed eyes. I felt both embarrassed and happy at their stares. I hated being the center of attention but I was glad my acheivments were widely known. It was rather reassuring.

"Y-You're Miyuki Yukimura, right?" I glanced up, my eyes meeting the shaded ones of a rather attractive blonde male. I was thankful for the scarf as my cheeks flared.

"Y-Yes, that would be me." I shifted my bags in my hands. My butler offered to carry a few of them but I insisted he already had enough of my luggauge to handle.

"The book you made about robots and all the possible abilities they could have was amazing! It inspired some of the robots I have created." My cheeks heated up even more at his words of praise.

"O-oh! I'm glad to have inspired you!" I flashed him a shy smile. "If you don't mind me asking, could you help me find my dorm?" the boy said yes almost instantly. After giving him my dorm number, he lead me to my dorm. As we walked, we chit-chatted quietly.

"I'm Dirk Strider, by the way. I am a senior this year. What grade do plan on attending?" Dirk asked.

"I'm starting from the beginning, so Freshman." Dirk smiled slightly.

"You are in the same grade as my little bro. He's pretty cool, I guess. Would you like me to introduce him to you later?" Dirk asked as we stepped into a large building. Dirk held the door open for me, insisting ladies first. I blushed at his comment, stuttering a quiet thank you as I entered the building. It smelled faintly of vanilla and strawberries.

"Sure . . . better to get to know people in my grade rather than be a loner." I laughed slightly. Dirk offered a sort of chuckle before heading over to a group of elevators. He pressed the up arrow to the middle elevator. As we waited for the doors to open, I asked him how he knew where my dorm room was.

"Oh, the academy puts all the highest academic students in one dorm. There's about sixteen from your grade, one being my bro." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Once again, Dirk allowed me to go in first. Once the elevator doors slid shut, Dirk continued. "His dorm room is right besides yours, his best bro, John, is on the other side. They're not so bad to hang out with." Dirk pressed the five button.

"How many floors is this?" I asked, fear coating my words. Dirk glance over at me, an eyebrow raised above his pointy shades.

"The dorm? Oh, it's five. The Freshmen stay on the top since they're new to the school. Seniors stay on the second floor." I bit my lip, clutching my bags tightly. My butler glanced worriedly at me, asking me in a whisper if I was okay. I gulped hard before assuring him I was. It wasn't that I was scared of heights; I was scared of what heights would make me do.

"Well, here you are!" Dirk opened the door to my new room. Stepping in, I realized I was going to have this room to myself. The room was like a mini apartment. There was a kitchen, a living room, and three doors. One led out to a balcony and the other two I assumed led to the bathroom and bedroom.

After asking my butler to set up my things, Dirk asked if I would like to meet his brother now.

"He should still be in his room. He isn't much of a socializer." Dirk explained as he turned left outside my door, knocking on the door. The blaring beats were turned down a notch before the door opened. A boy with the same light blonde hair appeared. I couldn't tell if he glanced at me due to the shades hiding his eyes.

"What do you want?" His question was obviously directed at Dirk.

"Just wanted to introducing to the extraordinary Miyuki Yukimura!" Dirk grabbed my wrist, gently pulling me into Dave's room. Even though it was the week before the first day of school, records, wires, and magizines covered the ground. I carefully stepped around the mess, attempting not to tear anything that would ruin any chances of friendship.

"You mean that one genius girl that you fangirl over whenever you get the chance?" Dirk's cheeks pinked slightly as well as mine. Dave seemed to roll his eyes at his brother before turning his head in my direction. "He is a really big fan. Anyways, I'm the one and only Dave Strider. Sup?"

"U-uh?" I glanced down shyly. I mentally cursed at myself.

"Yo, Egbert, girls, come check out my new bait." I squealed when Dave's arm wrapped around my shoulder before he pulled me towards the middle of the room. A boy with black hair with numerous cowlicks, buck teeth, and striking blue eyes emerged from the bedroom. Following closely behind were two beautiful girls.

"Oh! She's adorable!" The girl with black hairs and dog ears squealed, bouncy over to me. I squeaked loudly as she pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Harley, chill. Don't break the girl." Dave nudged her away, returning his arm around my shoulder once more. "Guys, meet-"

"You're Miyuki Yukimura." the boy and pale haired girl said in Unison. I blushed. Was I really this well known?

"Woah, guys, you didn't have to inter-" Dave started but John cut him off.

"I really love your theories of science and biology! They really get me thinking!" John said, smiling.

"Yes, they are really thought out and possible. I enjoy reading your other books more. My favorite is 'Flightless'. Very well done, by the way." the pale haired girl said, a smile tugging at the cornors of her dark lips.

"Um, t-thank you!" I blushed lightly, glancing down.

"Oh! My name is Jade! The other two are John and Rose." The girl with dog ears grinned widely at me. I couldn't help but notice a tail flicking behind hair.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, are you a cosplayer?" I asked Jade. She tilted her head, seemingly confused by my question. Dave let out a slight sigh.

"Your tail and ears, Harley." Dave deadpanned. Jade's eyes widened, her hands touching her ears. She gave a sheepish laugh.

"Oh, uhm, yeah. Kinda. I just love dogs a lot." Jade smiled, her ears twitching slightly. I glanced down at the watch on my wrist. The time was a quater past four.

"Oh, I would love to stay and chat, but I have to unpack my things." I gave a slight smile. I hope that I didn't disappoint them as I shrugged off Dave's arm gently.

"I could help you if you want!" John walked towards me, a goofy grin on his face. For the millionth time that day, my cheeks pinked.

"Uhm, I guess I wouldn't mind."

And that's how I ended up alone with John Egbert.


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah, you have a lot of clothes." John watched in awe as I sorted through my closet. My dresses, skirts, and blouses were lined up against the wall. The other wall was lined with more casual clothing. A dresser sat in the middle in the against the very back wall. It was filled with my nightwear, socks, and undergarments. On top of it sat the containers that held all of my accessories and makeup. My numerous pairs of shoes lined the walls on both sides of the dresser.

"Well, I like to have a new outfit everyday. I don't like repeating outfits in a few weeks time." I explained, placing the last dress in it's rightful space. After a quick glance around the room, I turned to John. He had grabbed the suitcase I had asked him to retrieve. "Ready to have some fun with posters?" John gave a small smile, nodding.

"You bet!"

We had barely three posters up when John discovered my Nic Cage poster.

"Oh my god, YOU LIKE NIC CAGE?!" John basically screamed as he squished the poster sporting Nic Cage's face on the front. I laughed sheepishly, nodding.

"Yeah . . . I don't tell many people because I am afraid they'll shun me for liking him . . ." I offered a slight smile in his direction before finishing hanging up my Mariana and the Diamonds posters. Climbing down from my stool, I reach for my large Naruto poster.

"I do not mean to break up your love fest with my Nic Cage poster but I need help with this." I waved the large, rolled up poster, regaining John's attention.

"Ah, s-sorry!" John carefully placing the poster down. "So, where are we putting that thing?" I slipped off my converses before hopping on to the bed.

"Here!" I pointed to the empty space above the head of my bed. John mouthed 'oh' softly before slipping off his yellow converses. Carefully stepping on to the bed, he stepped up beside me. I held the tape in between my teeth before rolling out the poster. John grabbed one side, holding it against the wall.

After a full half hour of wrestling with the large monster of a poster, we both flopped down on my bed. I blew my bangs out of my eyes as I laughed. Bringing my knees up to my chest, I turned to face John.

"Y'know . . . you're the first person I have ever felt comfortable around? I mean, for a first encounter anyways." John rolled over to face me, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like . . . You remind me of myself a lot." I admitted, blushing slightly (for the 1,000,001 time today).

"Hey, we could be best friends!" John suddenly sat up, beaming at his genius idea. "Like, I mean, you could be my best girl friend. Dave is already my best bro (even though we are really cousins)." I smiled, sitting up.

"I would enjoy that . . . I never really had a friend before." I looked down, embarrassed at having admit that I was basically a sociopath. John moved closer to me, pleaning down to peer at my fae through my long hair.

"Aw man, really? That's a shocker! You seem like a pretty great friend!" I blinked rapidly, raising my head. His words shocked me. Was he being serious?

"S-seriously? You think so?" John's goofy grin returned full-blown, the gleam in his eyes telling me he was serious. I let a genuine smile slip on to my face. "Thank you for saying that, John."

"No problem! Now," John glanced at his cell phone, "I believe it's time dinner." John rolled off the bed, bending over to grab his shoes. I followed suit, stuffing my feet into my comfy converses.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the gang!" John grabbed my wrist, pulling me out of my dorm room. I barely managed to grab my phone and wallet before I was pulled down to the elevator.

"Um, aren't we supposed to eat in our dorms?" I questioned, remembering the kitchen in the corner of my dorm. John pressed the down arrow for one of the elevators.

"Well, most of the kids in this dorm house are here on a scholarship so we have our own dining hall in here. Cool, huh?" John explained as he stepped into the elevator. Dirk must be the one with the most manners around here. Not that I mind. I didn't expect John to be on gentlemanly with me.

"Oh, I see . . . are you here on a scholarship?" I questioned. John nodded as he pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I come from a single parent home, so no surprise there." John flashed a quick smile in my direction. When the elevator suddenly descended down, my nails dug into the palm of my hand. I hated sudden movement. It always made me feel at unease.

"Uh, Miyuki, you okay?" I forced a tight smile onto my face.

"I-I'm fine . . . just a little uneasy." I took a deep breath, leaning against the elevator wall. It was only seconds later that the elevator doors opened. A slightly short figure leaned against the wall opposite of the elevator doors. His head lifted, his eyes flickering from me to John. I realized that the boy was a troll. One with nubby horns at that.

"Karkat! I can't believe you actually waited!" John rushed to the troll, embracing him in a tight hug. I stood awkwardly to the side, observing the scene. The one the troll boy's face flushed proved that he had more than friendly feelings for the nerdy human hugging him. Were they matesprits or something of the sort?

"Gog, Egbert, just going to leave the girl standing over there looking awkward as fuck? Are you really that most of a brainless nooksniffer?" Karkat snarled, his eyes meeting mine. I blushed, looking down, fiddling mindlessly with my slender, cold fingers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miyuki." John flashed me an apologetic smile. "Miyuki, meet my close pal, Karkat. Karkat, meet-"

"Yes, I know who she is, John. She's the fucking genius everyone just fucking adores." I felt a sense of envy coming from Karkat's words as he spoke them. It made my chest hurt a bit but I still forced a smile on to my face.

"Aw man, Karkat, look what you did! You made Miyuki-" I caught John off.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Karkat. You're the first troll I have met with nubby horns!" I smiled my infamous closed eyed smile. It was similar to Kakashi's, or so my mother told me (yes, I watch Naruto with my mother). A tense silence followed my words. After a moment, I let my smile fade, my eyes looking down again.

"Uhm, I think we should get going." John suggested, trying to break the tense silence. It worked somewhat. Grabbing my wrist, John lead me to the dinning room. I tried to concentrate on what John was chattering on about, but the feeling of two intense eyes staring at the back of my head made me distracted me.

"JOOOOOOOOHN~!" I squeaked as a girl troll attacked John in a hug, forcing him to roughly let go of my wrist. Once more, I was standing awkwardly a few feet away while John greeted his friend. I could still feel Karkat's eyes on me.

"I-Is s-so-something the matter?" I stumbled over my words as I shyly glanced over at Karkat. The glare he was staring at me with caused me to shuffle away slightly.

"The matter is that ever speak about you like you're fucking Gog or something!" Karkat sneered. I pursed my lips, looking down. Before I could reply, a cackle filled the dinning room.

"Is little Karkles jealous?" A female troll with red glasses appeared next to Karkat. Karkat turned his glare to the grinning girl.

"Shut up, Terezi!" I took this as a chance to shy away. Looking around the room, I spotted the where the food was survived. As I headed towards it, my eyes scanned the menu. Everything was fancy and elite but cheap. What a surprise.

"Miyuki, wait up!" I stopped, turning to watch as John wrestled out of the female troll's embrace before dashing towards me, his goofy grin stil plastered on his face. The girl troll stared directly at me, her glare even more intense than Karkat's. I licked my lip, a ping of guilt shooting through me.

"Y-You don't have to bother with helping me, John . . . You can go visit with your friends." I said lowly when John reached me. He looked at me with wide eyes, seemingly shocked that I could ever suggest such a thing.

"I could never leave a friend alone!" John grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the food line. I was surprised at his words. All throughout my life, everyone who acted like my friend always left me alone for their other friends. Sure, it hurt a lot but I was used to it. I was used to being left alone. I was used to being treated like the outcast, the freak.

After getting bunches of fruit and a bottle of tea, I followed John to one of the four long tables. As we walked, John explained to me that the tables were meant to go by grade but barely anyone listened to that rule and sat anywhere.

"Egbert, Miki!" Dirk waved at us from one of the long tables. As we headed towards the table, I noticed that the table was basically spilt in half. Trolls on one side, humans on the other. I frowned at this setup.

"Sit here, Miyuki!" Dirk scoot over, making room for me to sit. I sat down, noting that I was at the very end of the human side. On the side Dirk wasn't accompanying sat a troll with horns that resembled a lightning bolt. A cigarette unlit hung from his mouth.

"Vwell, vwell, who are you, my dear? You don't seem familiar. I mean, if I saw a face like yours before, I vwouldn't forget it." I blushed, looking over at the troll. He was leaning against his hand, a smirk plastered on his face.

"O-oh! Um, my name is Miyuki Yukimura. What's your name?" I asked, forcing myself to meet his eyes. The troll leaned forward, his hand tracing my jawline. I shivered slightly from the contact.

"The name's Cronus Ampora. It's a pleasure to meet a beauty much like yourself. " For another time, I didn't get to answer before a huge gush of wind. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Don't touch Miyuki!" John stood up from his seat across from me, his goofy grin no where to be found. Cronus leaned back, a grin spreading across his features.

"Vwhat? You jealous?" John's eyes narrowed.

"Scum like you are not worthy of touching someone like Miyuki." John slightly sneered.

"J-John! Its fine! Really!" I said, gaining his attention. His eyes softened when they met mine. Sitting down, he continued his conversation with Rose. Nibbling on a strawberry, I started a conversation with Dirk.

"Say, Miyuki, have you ever had a boyfriend?" Jake, Dirk's boyfriend, suddenly inquired, leaning forward so that he could look at me. I blushed, shaking my head.

"I-I, um, nev-never really even had a fri-friend before, so . . ." I looked down, embarrassed by my stuttering and confession.

"Oh, well, I think Egbert might want to change that." Jake nodded towards John. I glanced over, noticing he was looking at me. I looked away, a blush settling on my cheeks.

"I-I don't think so . . ." I mumbled. An awkward silence filled the air around us.

"Miyuki, come on! Dave and I will introduce you to everyone!" John bounced over to me. I smiled, grateful for a relief from the awkward silence. Rising from my seat, I let John grab my hand and drag me to the beginning of the table.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys!" After John had introduced me to his sister Jane and his cousin Roxy (who was Rose's sister), Dave had suggested that I meet the rest of the people from our grade. Evidently, the rest of our grade in the dorm house consisted of only trolls.

"Why, Hello John and Dave." A girl troll with fashionable short hair smiled up at the boys. "Who is the human girl accompanying you?" her eyes shifted over to me. I gave a shy smile. She seemed to have a vibrant glow about her. It made her look so beautiful.

"Uh, hello, my name is Miyuki Yukimua. A pleasure to meet you!" I gave a slight bow before realizing I was being too former. I stumbled out an apology, my face beet red. The girl's black lips twitched up in a small, amused small.

"Kanaya Maryam. A pleasure to meet you as well." Her smiled sent a wave of relief washing over me. I was afraid my overly former. The troll across from her, the red eyed one from before, sniffing the air.

"Ooooh, you smell fantastic!" Terezi (I think here name was) cackled, a teal tongue flickering out of her mouth. Dave bumped Terezi lightly with his hip, causing her to scoot over some.

"TZ, don't be so creepy." Dave said as he sat down at the table. Terezi crawled on to his lap, her tongue licking the side of his face. As I observed their movements, I decided they were a couple.

"Okay, Me and Miyuki are gonna go meet some more pals!" John's grip on my hand didn't loosen as he pulled me down the way. John didn't stop until we got to where Karkat was sitting.

"Hey guys!" John exclaimed cheerfully as he sat down besides Karkat, his hand not leaving mine. I sighed slightly, deciding to sit down next to John. I sat as close as I could to him since the girl who had been hugging John when we first walked in sat on a foot way, her eyes staring daggers into me.

"Who's your friend, John?" the glaring troll ask, a sickening sweet smile slipping onto her face.

"Oh! Miyuki, meet Vriska. Vriska, meet my new best friend!" I felt flustered when John called me his best friend. Vriska's reaction was totally opposite from mine. Her glare returned full blown.

"Is that so?" I could tell by her tone that she was gritting her teeth. I squirmed, squeezing myself even closer to John. John looked down at me, confused. I looked back out him, nodding my towards Vriska. John's eyes rose to Vriska, who's glare had intensified.

"Aw, Vriska! Don't be like that!" John whined. Nonetheless, John's arm wrapped around me protectively, pulling me further away from Vriska. I tried to ignore the feeling of her stare as I listened to John talk to Karkat about something.

"Psst, hey, new motherfucker." I looked over John's shoulder. A troll with white paint covering his face stared at me, a dopey grin on his face.

"Um, hello?" I frowned, not much appreciating being called a motherfucker.

"You want to try some of this wicked elixir, new motherfucker?" the troll held a Faygo bottle out to me. I frowned even more.

"Firstly, my name is Miyuki Yukimura. Secondly, I don't drink soda, sorry." My frown slipped into an apologetic smile. The troll charged, opening the bottle and taking a big gulp from it.

"If we're goin' to up and introduce ourselves, I'm motherfucking Gamzee Makara and this motherfuckin' rad dude over here," the troll swung a long arm on the shoulders of the smaller troll sitting next to him, "Is my motherfucking matespirit, Tavros." Tavros gave a shy wave. Before I could talk anymore with the pair, a crackling filled the air.

"All students please report to the auditorium." A raspy voice came from the many speakers on the ceiling. "Miyuki Yukimura, you are wanted back stage when you arrive." I frowned, confused.

"Aw shit, looks like new sis gets to do something motherfucking special." I heard Gamzee say before John was pulling me up. I let John pulling me to the auditorium as he spoke to Karkat about something. I watched them was they talked. Despite the trolls many insults, Karkat seemed to have a soft spot for the dorky human. The same for John. Although I didn't know the two of them all that way, I believed they would make an extremely cute couple.

"Is it okay if I leave you here?" John asked when we arrived at the door leading to the back of the stage. I smiled, nodding.

"Of course! Go enjoy some time with Karkat while you wait. I seemed to have kept you two apart for too long." I gave a genuine smile before slipping back stage. I held back a giggle as I remembered the flustered look on both of their faces.

Ah, young love in the blooming.

"Are you Miyuki Yukimura?" a slightly short male in a tan suit asked me, his beady yet adorable eyes beaming at me. We were the same height, surprisingly (I am 5'4). Quickly overcoming my shock, I nodded. "Great! You will be the last to be introduced this year! You'll be out surprise!" a smile crossed my face.

"Okay."

"You'll wait here." the man lead me over to a group of three chairs. Two were already occupied by two trolls. "This is Eridan and Feferi, the Prince and Princess of the troll race. Eridan, Feferi, this is Miyuki Yukimura."

"Oh! She's so cute!" Feferi squealed. I blushed as I sat down in the empty seat, which happened to be between the too royal trolls.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both!" I smiled softly, shyly glancing over at Eridan. His eyes were surveying me, a thoughtful look on his face. When our eyes met, he smirked and my heart skipped a beat. I turned around quickly, trying to calm the hammering in my chest as I conversed with Feferi, discussing how cute each other's outfits were.

After a while, Feferi was called out on to the stage to introduce herself. I sat awkwardly next to Eridan, fiddling with my fingers. I jumped when gray fingers touched mine.

"You are really cold, y'know." Just Eridan's voice caused my heart to hammer in my chest. I forced myself to look over at him. His gray orbs with a slight tint of purple stared back at me.

"I, um, I-I know. I'm always cold." I said lowly, the nervousness seeping in. A small smirk crossed Eridan's features. His face moved slightly closer. I moved my eyes to his horns. My eyes widened when I noticed that they were exactly like Cronus'.

"W-Woah! You have the same horns as Cronus!" Eridan blinked, instantly leaning back. Did I say something wrong? I wondered as something like guilt filled me.

"You knoww Cronus?" Eridan asked. I nodded.

"Uhm, yes! He seems rather ni-" Eridan cut me off.

"I wwould suggest that you say awway from him. He is only trouble." Eridan said, walking out on to stage. I frowned. What did Eridan mean by that? I did have much time to ponder the question when Feferi bounced back over to me.

"Eeeeee! I was so scared for a moment!" Feferi exclaimed as she plopped back down in her chair. I gave her an encouraging smile.

"You did great!" I didn't have to watch her to now that she did amazing. The applauds were enough.

The rest of the time I sat waiting was sat in silence. I was too nervous to speak. I hated being the center of attention. It made the aniexty attacks occur.

"Now introducing the widely known Miyuki Yukimura!" I slowly walked onto stage, my face half buried in my scarf. I tried to think of the tactics my mother taught me to overcome my aniexty. "Now, I am sure most of you know who Ms. Yukimura is, so for the rest of our student body meeting, I'm going to allow you to ask her questions!" The man from before, the principle, handed the mic towards me.

I stared with wide eyes as hands shot up. My head started to spin as I gripped the mic tightly. I took a deep breath, my back straightening.

"U-Um, H-Hell-Hello, everyone! O-Oh my, I feel so awkward." I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck with my free hand. "So, uh, anyways . . . What's your question, dear?" I looked at a human girl in the second row. She stood, adjusting her blouse.

"What are your motives for return to school?" she asked.

"Oh, well, you see, I never had a normal childhood. Being a genius with workaholic parents and all, I didn't get out much. My home was my world. I very rarely ventured pss the boundaries of the mansion gates. I guess I came back to school in order to feel . . . 'normal' and to have the friends I have never had." I didn't feel as embarrassed about telling about my friendless pass as I did earlier. "Next question?"

Question after question came. After a good forty minutes, I announced that I would answer just one last question. I chose a boy troll in the very back.

"Did you really try to commit suicide last month?" Silence filled the auditorium. My eyes widen at his question. How did they found it? Father said . . . Father said he forced no one to post about it! Trembling harshly, I rose the mic to my lips.

"I am the miserable art of fate. I belong not in this world but in the one for the dead." I whispered into the mic. "To answer your question, I did. I regret making it alive. I regret letting out the scream that spared my death. I regret everything about that night."  
The mic dropped to the ground as I rushed off the stage, tearing past Feferi who tried to grab me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I burst through the back stage door. The memories were rushing back. The scars under my clothing aching in the remembrance. I wanted to sob, sob until no sound came out.

"Miki!" John, Dave, Jade, Rose, Dirk, and others were already outside the back stage door when I burst through. I hid my face trying to break the tight confines they had captured me in.

"Move!" I screamed, finally lifting my face. They all seemed shocked by the tears running harshly down my face. "Please, just move! I-I need to be alone right now!"

"Don't you think you've been alone long enough, Miyuki?" John asked, stepping forward, away from Karkat. I stared wide eyed at John, the truth in his words like a smack to my face. My lip began trembling even more and my whole facade broke.

"You're right. I-I-I'm so sorry!" I sobbed, burying my hands in my face. John wrapped his arms around me, hugging my tightly. He rubbed and patted my back, attempting to calm my sobs. Jade, Dirk, and even Karkat (although a little awkward) joined in. Aftr about ten solid moments of sobbing, I my eyes, I pulled slightly away. Most of the kids from my grade and Dirk's grade surrounded us, sympathetic looks on their faces.

"Come on, let's go get so ice cream!" John suggested, his goofy grin on his face. That goofy grin made me smile in return as I nodded.

"There's an ice cream shop on campus, right?" I asked as John helped me stand.

"Yes! But, none of us can really afford to go. It's too expensive." John looked down, emabarressed."

"I'll pay for everyone. I mean, as a way to thank you all for actually acting like you care about me." Everyone seemed surprised at my reply. "So, how about we do this? Everyone go get in pajamas and then come over to my dorm room for ice cream and drinks? I mean, school doesn't start for another week so we got time."

"But isn't their to many of us?" Jade asked. Dave looked over at her, deadpanned.

"Harley, she has the biggest dorm room in all of the campus. Of course there's freaking room." Dave said. Jade laughed sheepishly.

"Alrightly then, I'll send for the orders."Dirk said, taking out his phone. He must have noticed my confused face because he continued. "The ice cream shop usually just ships tubs of ice creams to the dorm. I expect you want all thirty-eight flavors?" I nodded.

And that's how I ended up snuggled against Eridan Ampora while watching a horror movie.

-

Am I moving things too quickly?I feel like I am. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed learning more about Miyuki. There's even more to come! :D

THANK YOU FOR READING! 3 3 3 OUO


	4. Chapter 4

"This is going to be so much fun! We could play games after the movie! Oh, what moving will we be watching? An amazing one I hope!" Feferi squealed happily by my side. Her boyfriend stood next to her, their arms linked together. The fact she had a boyfriend confused me. Wasn't she supposed to be with Eridan?

"Oh, Sollux! Meet Miyuki." Feferi finally popped out of her excited chatter, realizing she had yet introduced me to her boyfriend. "Miyuki, this is the guy I was telling you about." She pressed even closer to Sollux, kissing him on the cheek.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sollux." I offered a smile in his direction. He nodded in my direction, acknowledging me. When we arrived at the elevators, I opted to ride with John, Dave, Jade, Rose, Karkat, and Kanaya. It was somewhat of a tight squeeze and I was squished in between John and Karkat. Now that I stood by Karkat, I realized he was taller than me by a few inches. Am I really that short?

"Hey, Miki," I looked over at Dave.

"Yeah?" I was slightly confused as of why he gave me that nickname but I found it rather cute.

"How does it feel to be squished between two homos?" Dave asked, a smirk slipping onto his features. Karkat growled, yelling curses at Dave while John claimed to be 'not a homosexual'. I giggled slightly at their actions.

"Well, it is comfy to say the least." I giggled again as the elevator doors opened. Karkat mumbled something under his breath, stuffing his hands in his pockets. I waited until everyone else was out before I stepped out. As I stepped out, my phone began to ring. I pulled it out, noticing the caller ID.

"Hello?" I answered, leaning against the wall to allow Feferi, Sollux, Dirk, Jake, Jane, Roxy, and Terezi pass.

"Miyuki, darling!" I winced as my father screeched into the phone. "Oh, I miss you so much already! Why did you have to leave daddy?!" I sighed, stepping away from the wall and walking towards the crowd in front of my dorm room.

"You know why I left, dad. Don't act like this, please." I begged. I did not need my friends hearing my father and his screeching cries of how much he loved my mother and me. I pushed my way to my door, rummaging through my pocket for my key. My father kept talking and talking as I fetched out my key.

"You could have gone to a school where you came home everyday. We could still have our lovely family dinners! Maybe have a tea party with all the dolls you have!" My father squealed in my ear as I unlocked my door.

"Dad, they are plush toys, not dolls. You do not have tea parties with dolls." I motioned everyone to go to the living room as I headed for the kitchen to see what drinks were in the fridge. To my surprise, it was filled with soda, water, milk, and juice.

"Oh, so that's what you call them! You left a lot of them here, you know, Yuki-Chan. Do you want me to send them to you? I know how much my baby girl loves here plush dollies!" I sighed, looking around the room. My eyes met Dave's. I motioned him to come over. He just nodded, excusing himself from Terezi and walking my way. John must have noticed because he joined Dave.

Holding the pone slightly away (oh my gosh, you can still hear his loving screeches) I addressed the two.

"Can you see what kind of drinks everyone wants? I would do it but . . ." I indicated towards the phone. They must of heard the screeching because they didn't question and went to do their task. I sighed, putting the phone back to my ear.

"Dad, I have to go. I have, uh, friends over." The word 'friends' felt foreign on my tongue.

"What? My darling Yuki-Chan has friends?! Oh my, you really are growing up! I'm so proud! I'm crying!" I heard my father sniff. I rolled my eyes, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to go, dad. Tell mom I said hi. Bye, love you." I quickly hung up, setting my phone down on the counter. Talking to my father was always exhausting. He was just to hyper and happy to handle for long periods of time.

"Vwell, what an interesting conversation." My eyes snapped up, meeting the purple orbs of Cronus. The same unlit cigarette protruded from his smirking mouth.

"My dad is, uh, not exactly normal?" I bit my lip, turning away from Cronus. I opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of fruit milk. Taking a long sip, I turned to face Cronus once more. Out of the cornering of my eye, I noticed Dave and John were almost done with their task.

"I see. Vwell, I just came to say thank you for the treat." Cronus stepped closer, his smirk turning into a smile. I gave a nervous smile in return. Eridan's warning floated around in my mind.

"Uh, no problem! It's the least I can do for what you guys did . . ." I mumbled, looking down at my bottle of fruit milk. Cronus' hand was suddenly under my chin, lifting my head up so that our eyes met.

"Oh, I vwas thinking vwe could go on a date or somefin?" Cronus' smile grew with his words. My face heated at both his words and how close we were.

"Oh, u-uh, I-I do-don't know-know about th-that!" I stammered, casting my eyes down. Crous chuckled, leaning closer.

"Ah,I promise you vwill enjoy it." Cronus leaned in even more, his breath tickling my neck.

"Are you triggering her, Cronus?" a new voice cut in. I came to my senses, blinking rapidly as I stepped back away from Cronus. Cronus turned around, glaring at the male troll in a red sweater.

"Not novw, Kankri. I'm tryin' to get a date here." The male in the sweater, Knakri, crossed his arms.

"Oh, please, Cronus! How many times must you be told not to push people into going on dates with you. I mean, really Cronus, you made the girl blush from your embarrassing, triggering actions. I dear say, have my speeches taught you nothing? Have they not taught you the harshness triggering can command? Have they not . . ." My head spun from the amount of talking Kankri was doing. I was relived when Dave and John appeared once again.

John eyed my red face before shooting a glare in Cronus' direction. Dave told me the drinks everyone wanted, and John and him helped me deliver the orders. As we were handing out the last of the drinks, the ice cream arrived. That meant movie time!

"John, can you start the movie while I go get changed?" I asked, already on my way to my bed room. John agreed, rummaging through the movies.

Once alone in my room, I tore off my scarf and jacket. Staring at my reflection in my floor length mirror, my eyes scanned over the scars and bruises left over from that night. I shiver as my cold hands ran over my the scars on my neck. Why did I have to be saved that day? Why did the wind have to cushion my fall? Why did I have to live?

I pushed the thoughts away, walking into my closet to retrieve my nightwear. My nightwear was long, silk pants that were the same shade of gray as troll skin accompanied by a long-sleeved v-neck that was deep purple. I also wrapped a large black scarf to hide my scars and bruises that remained.

"So what movie are we watching?" I asked as I walked back into the room. John looked up from the T.V., a smirk as clear as day on his face.

"A scary movie! Great choice, huh?" I smiled, nodding. Slipping onto the couch in between John and Eridan, I watched the movie.

"Oh my god!" I shuddered at the bloody scene. Turning to my side, I buried my face in a blue striped scarf. I clutched on to it as the gross screams played from the movie.

"Wwhat? The movvie too scary for you, landdwweller?" Eridan's voice hissed in my ear. That's when I finally noticed that I was clutching onto his scarf. My face turned beet red as I slowly moved away. I didn't get far before Eridan's arm was around me, pressing me back against him firmly.

"I nevver said you had to leavve. If the movvie frightens you that much, you can cowwer to me in hopes of comfort." Eridan mumbled in my ear, lowly as if he did't want anyone else to hear him. I rolled my bottom lip between my teeth in thought. What would it hurt? I settled back down besides Eridan, my arms tucked in between us to save me from dying from awkwardness or my heart bursting.

The movie ended shortly afterwards. My eyes felt heavy as I curled up next to Eridan, attempting to stifle a yawn. I barely closed my eyes when someone nudged my arm.

"Miyuki, c'Mon, you need to go to your bed." John's voice filled my ears. I yawned, slowly leaning towards John. My arms reached up and wounded around his neck.

"Carry," I yawned, leaning my head against his shoulder, "me." an instant later I was picked up. I snuggled closer to his chest for warmth. It wasn't long before John had laid me down on the bed. I felt his lips brush against my forehead before he was gone. I groaned, hugging my pillow to my face as I drifted off to sleep.

-

Uhm, Hello to anyone who is actually reading this! I just wanted to inform you that the next chapter will be short and told in Eridan's POV. I hope that's okay with you . . . if not, gomen (sorry).

Anyways, enjoy the rest of your day 3


	5. Chapter 5

_**ERIDAN'S POV**_

"So, you and Miyuki, eh?" Cronus leaned against the table, his cheek propped up by his hand. I ignored him, continuing to scroll through a random website, taking an occasional sip of my table. "C'Mon, Eri! Just tell your big bro hovw you feel!" My eye twitched. Cod, Cronus could be annoying.

"Cod, can't you givve it a rest, Cronus? Wwhat's it to you if I like someone or not?" I sneered at him, looking up from the laptop screen. As I thought Cronus was smirking profoundly.

"So you do like her." Cronus mused. I sighed, sipping at my tea once more.

"I do not like her. I knoww her for cod sake!" I shot another glare in his direction before returning to my scrolling. Why couldn't he just buzz off or something? Like go annoy his stupid lowblood friend or somefin?

"So, it vwould be alright if I vwere to take her out on a, let's say, date?" My finger stopped scrolling at Cronus' words. I slowly looked up from my screen once more, a menacing look on my face.

"Wwhat the fuck did you just say?" I snarled. Cronus smirked, leaning back.

"I said, I am going to take Miyuki out on a date. Shovw her a good time." As calmly as I could, I shut my laptop screen. Standing, I gathered my things. I was not in the mood to argue with him. I knew Miyuki would decline him. Just hearing him say those words the first time really set me off.

"I wwouldn't wwaste my breath if I wwere you. I already wwarned her about you." I said. Tucking my laptop under my arm, I turned around to return to my dorm room. Cronus' next sentence stopped me in mid-step.

"Then hovw come I almost kissed her last night?" Cronus asked. My hand clutched tightly, causing my tea cup to break. I abruptly turned, stomping back over to Cronus. I set my laptop down before sneering at Cronus.

"You did WWHAT?!" I screamed, my anger boiling. Why was this getting under my skin?I barely even fucking knew the girl! So why does Cronus' words anger me so much?

"I almost kissss-" Cronus didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before my fist rammed into his face. The room grew silent as Cronus fell with a thud to the ground.

"Hey, that hurt a lot, Chief!" Cronus bounced up, his own fist connecting with the side of my face. My head snapped to the side, the metallic taste of blood filling my mouth. Spitting, I moved to attack him again. A soft voice stopped me.

"Hey! D-Don't fight!" I froze in my spot, my fist raised. Looking to my side, I noticed Miyuki standing a couple feet away, her long brown hair perfectly straight. She was wearing an over sized sweater with tight leggings. She looked so innocent and cute in her outfit. Slightly flustered, Miyuki closed the distance between us, stopping only when she was by my side. "Why are you two punching each other?"

"Oh, Eri just got a little jealous. Right, Eri?" Cronus looked my way, a smirk on his face. I growled at him, my eyes narrowing.

"What were you jealous about, Ampora-San?" I blinked looking down at Miyuki. She was staring up at me with her large, warm brown eyes. I didn't mind the fact that she called me Ampora. I knew it was just how she was. Although, a part of me did ache for her to call me Eridan.

"It's nofin. Just . . . forget it." I turned around, grabbing my laptop off of the table before turning to leave. I chanced a glance back. I regretted doing so a second later. Miyuki was touching Cronus' face, checking worriedly for any wounds. Cronus looked over her shoulder, his eyes meeting mind. He made a kissy face at me. The face made me want to puke. Looking forward, I quickly walked away.

Why can't I ever get the girl I like (or think I like)?

So, just a little something to show some of Eridan's feelings. Now, I know this may seem like it's a little too fast, but that's kinda how I want it. I think Matesprits should have an instant connection. OuO


	6. Chapter 6

_The wind blew slightly as I stood on the edge of the building. It was late at night so no one was in sight. This is how I wanted it to be. This is how it needed to be. I closed my eyes, whispering a finally apology to my parents and to whoever would find y blood and guts splattered everywhere. Tears filled my eyes as I finished the last of my apology. Taking a deep breath, I stepped of the edge of the building._

_ The wind whistled in my ear as I fell. I could feel myself nearing the ground. Slowly, I opened my eyes. I gasped as my eyes met the sadden faces of John, Dave, Dirk, and others. One of the others was Eridan Ampora, the troll who made my heart race by just being near him. My hand reached up, desperatly trying to grab one of John's._

I didn't want to leave them. Not John, Dave, Dirk, or Feferi. I didn't want to leave Eridan, either. I didn't want any of them to cry or feel sad. i wanted them all to be laughing and happy. That's what the deserved, happiness. 

"Please don't hurt them!" I screamed, jerking awake. Tears stained my cheeks, my eyes feeling puffy. My eyes went to the clock. It was only a quarter passed five in the morning. I sighed, sliding out of bed. Today was the first day of school. I already knew all the classmates I would have in almost every one of my classes. The specially academic kids stay together in classes apparantly, not that I mind.

I headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. It's just what I needed after a nightmare like that. Slowly shedding off my nightwear, I couldn't help but glance at the mirror hanging right next to the bath tub. My bony frame covered in scars reflected back at me. My shoulders slumped at the sight of my naked body. I hated everything about my body. The stupid choices I made in the past shine brightly all over most of my body.

"If only I had met soem friends earlier . . . just maybe." I whispered to myself as I stepped into the promising warmth of a shower.

-

"Miyuki! YOU LOOK SO CUTEEEEEEEE!" Feferi squealed, bouncy over to me with Sollux in tow. I blushed, quietly thanking her. After an hour of deciding what to wear, I decided to a yellow dress with pink and yellow cucpakes on the hem. Underneath my dress I wore purple leggings that reached all the way to my ankles. On my feet I wore a pair of white flats with pink cupcakes on the side. To finsh the outfit were an assortment of yellow, white, pink, and purple jewlery covering my arms wrist and fingers.

"Thank you, Feferi-Chan! You look adorable yourself!" I commented. She was wearing her usual attire but she always looked amazing in it. Feferi giggled, thanking me. After a few minutes of chatting with Feferi, I caught sight of John sitting at a table a few feet away. He was sneaking glances at me, waiting for me to make my way over to him.

"Well, I'll you guys later in class! Good-Bye Feferi, Sollux!" With a quick hug to Feferi and a wave in Sollux's direction, I headed towards John. I couldn't help but smile at their reactions to my outfit.

"You really are a Japanese girl." Dave said. I laughed, sliding into the the seat next to Rose. Like the past few mornings, a hot, black coffe with only a squirt of cream was set in front of.

"A rather adorable outfit." Kanaya said, a slight smile on her lips. A sense of pride filled me at her comment. If Kanaya liked it, it must be good! I had learned over the course of the week that Kanaya was big on fashion and sewing. She had offered to make some of my cosplay outfits for me.

"You look like one of those really cute girls in one of my Japanese animes!" John exclaimed, his infamous grin on his face. I smiled back a him. Takin a long sip of my coffee, I let my eyes wonder around the dinning hall. When my eyes found Cronus and Eridan, I stood.

"I'll be right back. I need to talk to someone." I excused myself from my friends, promising John that I would seat by him in class. With my coffee in hand, I walked over to the table where Cronus and Eridan sat.

"Good morning!" I chirped, pushing the nervousness that was stirring in my stomach down. Cronus looked up, smiling up at me. Eridan continued talking to Feferi and Sollux.

"Good mornin', darling. Vwhat brings you over here vwith your cute outfit?" Cronus asked, his eyes scanning over my body. I blushed slightly, biting my bottom lip. Regaining my posture, I continued speaking.

"I wanted to see if Eridan was okay. I mean, from the other day and, um," I trailed off, looking down embarrassed. I didn't hear Cronus' reply as a loud voice screeched.

"OOOOOOH! WHAT AN ADORABLE HUMAN GURRL!" My eye trailed to a girl that resmebled Nepeta Leijon. She was practically sitting on the lap of a male troll that had a very striking resemblance to Gamzee. I smiled shyly in her direction. "SHE'S SHY, TOO! SO CUTE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

"Miyuki 's your name?" I asked, turning to face her fully.

"MEULIN LEIJON." The girl squealed. "KURLOZ, INTRODUCE YOURSELF TO THE ADORBS HUMAN!" My eyes moved to the male she was sitting on. I frowned in confusion as he started speaking in sign language.

"Um, gomen, I can't understand sign language." I gave an apologetic smile. "I'll be sure to learn it before we encounter each other again, though! Again, excuse my lack of knowledge. He made more hand signs which Meulin translated as he understood. With another small smile, I turned towards Cronus again.

"Don't vworry about Eri here. His flushed crush fixed him up." Cronus said with a slight shrug of his shoulders. My smile grew tight at the news of Eridan having a crush on someone else.

"Oh! That's, uh, good!" I smiled. "I would love to stay and chat but I need to go find John so I know where to go." I turned to leave but Cronus stopped me.

"I'll shovw you to your classes if you like. I have been here longer after all." Cronus smiled down at me. I offered a small smile in return.

"If it isn't any trouble."

"None at all."

-ERIDAN'S POV-

I tensed when Cronus mentioned me having a flushed crush. I cursed mentally, the want to hit my idiot brother growing. I tried to concentrate on talking to Fef but knowing how close Miyuki was distracted me slightly. Feferi knew about how I felt towards Miyuki. She giggled when she noticed that I was getting irritated by my brother.

I sighed in relief when Miyuki announced that she would be leaving. Although I was relieved, I wished to walk with Miyuki to class instead of the stupid buck toothed human that she clung to. Cod, he doesn't even deserve someone as great as Miyuki!

"I'll shovw you to your classes if you like. I have been here longer after all." I froze completely at Cronus' words. Oh, hell no. Just as I was about to turn around and attack Cronus with everything I had, Feferi grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. I look down into her changing eyes. She gave a small, encouraging smile. It made my heart skip a beat. Although I was almost sure Miyuki was my fated Matesprit, I still had feelings for Feferi and that would probably never change.

"If it isn't any trouble." I grimaced. Why did she have to like that inconsiderate douche?! Why hadn't she head my warning?!

"None at all." I tore my hand away from Feferi's, standing. Turning, I strided towards Cronus and Miyuki.

"Wwait up, Miyuki!" I called. Miyuki stop, looking back at me in surprise. Oh cod, did she look cute today. Her dress hugged her body in the right places waist up.

"Ampora-San?" Miyuki questioned, a confused look crossing her cute features. The look made me want to snog her senseless right then and there. I contained myself as I stepped into the place next to her.

"Let me showw you to the classroom. Cronus needs to get to his owwn classroom, wwhich is on the other side of the campus." Cronus glared at me over Miyuki's head. I glared back at him.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't want you to be late on the first day, Cronus." Miyuki smiled apologetically up at Cronus. Cronus snapped out of our glaring contest, smiling back down at Miyuki.

"I suppose you are right. Another time, maybe?" Miyuki nodded. I sighed once Cronus was gone. Miyuki looked over at me as she tooka sip of her coffee.

"So, why do you suddenly want to talk to me?" Miyuki asked, eyeing me suspicously as we walked. I paled. Shit, I hadn't thought about an excuse yet!

"Wwhat? I need a reason to wwalk wwith you? Do you really think you're at that high of a levvel for more?" I instantly regretted my reply as Miyuki's adorable smile faded as she softly mouthed 'oh'. "I . . . Shit. I just didn't wwant to wwalk alone."

"Oh! Then, maybe we could walk together to class every morning from now on?" Miyuki asked, her huge chocolate brown eyes that were the least Japanese feature on her face. I looked down, slightly flustered by her sudden change of moods.

"I guess I wwouldn't mind that." I mumbled.

"Great!"

The rest of the way to the classroom was spent silently. I sneaked occansional glances at Miyuki. I couldn't get over how cod awfully cute she looked today. I just wanted to hold her fragile frame gently, yet tightly against my own. I wanted to kiss away the bruises on her neck and replace them with love marks. I shivered mentally at the idea. Oh, if only . . .

"Is this it?" I snapped out of my day dreamin as we arrived at the classroom. Miyuki was glancing from her schedule to the room number and back.

"Yes, it is." Miyuki grinned, making my heart skip a beat. She stepped into the classroom. She stared with the interest a five year-old human child gave to a brand new toy (I think that's how it goes anyways).

"Returning to a classroom feels so . . . natural to me." Miyuki turned to face me, a grin plastered on her face. My heart skipped a beat again. A girl I had watched break down into tears and confessing to almost comitting herself was smiling so warmly and brightly at me that it made my breath catch. The urge to hug her grew almost unbearing.

"W-wwould you sit by me?" I aksed. Miyuki eyes grew wider as she beamed.

"Uh, y-yes!" I smirked at the slight brush that crush her face. It made me wonder if she felt the same towards me. Did she feel the connection between us?

**Bleh. This chapter was a pain. I re-wrote it about five times and I'm still not exactly happy with the result. I can't do fish puns worth crap and I don't know how to make my characters be rude like Eridan is sometimes**

** Dear Gog, help me become rude and witty with fish puns for the Ampora's and Peixes' sake! ;-;**


	7. Chapter 7

"So, Miyuki, have you been enjoying your classes?" Rose asked as we walked towards the dinning hall for lunch. I nodded, smiling my infamous smile over at her.

"Oh, yes! Very, very much! I didn't realize how much I truly missed school!" I said. Looking out of the cornor of my eye, I noticed Eridan walking somewhat behind the group. I stopped, turning to face him. "Why are you walking so slow, Ampor-Eridan?" I quickly covered up my former speech.

Eridan didn't say anything, he just tched and looked down.

"Eridan?"

"I don't feel wwelcome." Eridan mummered. I blinked in surprise.

"Oh, come on! Of course you're welcome." I grabbed his hand, grinning. "Now, come on!" I pulled him towards the group. Once we made it to John, I loosened my hand to let go of Eridan's. Eridan's tightened around mine, preventing me from letting go. My heart beat quickened and my face heated but I gripped his hand back.

The rest of the walk was spent with me having small talk with Eridan. That's all I could manage to do to keep my heart from bursting out of my chest. I was still confused on why my heart did this. Did I like Eridan, or was it just because he was royalty? Once we arrived at the dinning hall, Eridan asked me if I would sit with him today.

"Is that okay, John? Guys?' I asked, looking at my best friend and the others. John looked a little bit saddened but nodded, grinning his goofy grin.

"Sure! Go have some fun, Miki!" Jade chirped, grinning at me. Jade had adopted the nickname Dave had given me. I didn't mind, I found it kind of cute. With a quick wave, I was being pulled over to the same table from the morning. Cronus wasn't present, nor was Meulin. Kurloz sat next to a male troll with a helmet. Feferi and Sollux sat a couple seats down from them on the opposite side.

"I'll go get some food. You just wwant fruit like you usually do?" I didn't question how he knew I only ate fruit at lunch as I nodded. Once Eridan was gone, turned my attention to Kurloz who was staring at me.

"I apologize. I have let to have the chance to look at sign language. I'll have to check it out tonight." I smiled apologetically. Not even a minute later a weird feeling shook my body. I shivered at the foreign feeling.

"**I will be expecting.**" I blinked as a foreign voice sounded through my head. I looked over at Kurloz, my eyebrows furrowing. Kurloz just smiled nodding. Did he have telepathic powers? Testing my theory, I thought back.

"**This is, uh, wow. Impressive. Very nice!**" I smiled over at Kurloz, only then noticing that his eyes were flashing a strange purple. "**If you don't mind me asking, who is your friend?**" I nodded towards the troll next to him.

"**He's my moirail. I believe you know his brother.**" I turned towards Kurloz's moirail, smiling warmly at him.

"Hello!" he looked up, surprised that I had spoken to him.

"A-A-Are you talking to me?" He asked in disbelief. I giggled slightly, nodding.

"Yes!" I calmed my giggles before continuing. "I was wondering if I could know your name?" The troll seemed flustered as his hands began moving quickly against each other.

"O-O-Oh. Mi-Mituna. My name ith Mituna."

"A pleasure to meet you, Mituna! My name is Miyuki Yukimura!" I grinned one last time before Eridan returned with a tray filled with fruit and two bottles of tea.

"I wwasn't for shore wwhat kind of fruit you prefer. I hope this wwill do."

"It will-"

"So this is where you ran off to?" My whole body tensed at that voice. Slowly, I turned around. Standing next to a smirking Vriska was an angry looking Aoi. I laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"Gomen?" I offered. Aoi huffed, crossing his arms.

"Didn't your mom and dad tell you I was here? My parents told me. I thought you had forgotten about me! I mean, I knew you were here because I was the one who asked the last question . . . I should've asked it in private, shouldn't I? Gah, I'm an idiot!" Aoi double face palmed. I laughed, motioning for Aoi to come over. Vriska looked disappointed, most likely because Aoi was yelling at me.

"Wwho is he?" Eridan whispered in my ear.

"He's my cousin." I whispered back. Aoi reached me, his arms still crossed.

"I can't believe you actually returned to school! Maybe we could have sleepovers like we used to?" Aoi slid into the seat next to me, snatching an orange from the tray.

"We haven't had one in years." I commented, taking a sip of my tea. Eridan picked at an apple, a frown on his face. I bit my lip, trying to think of what to do. I opted to grab his hand, despite my heart beating out of control. Eridan looked at me, the surprise clear in his eyes. I smiled softly at him before turning back to Aoi.

"Are you even allowed here, Aoi?" I asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Aoi laughed nervously.

"Of course not." A devious grin crossed his features. "It's sad we only had a short amount of time to spend together. I'll see you tonight." Aoi kissed my cheek before disappearing. I rolled my eyes. Aoi was such an idiot.

"I thought you said you had no friends?" Eridan asked. I turned to face him.

"I don't. Aoi is a cousin I haven't seen in years. Not since I first entered college." I finished my tea and the remaining pear on the tray.

Introducing Aoi Yukimura! He is the son of 's sister and Miyuki's cousin! I did hint that there would be two OCs in here, didn't I? *wiggles eyebrows* Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's kinda eh to me, but it's good enough! owo


	8. Chapter 8

"Miyuki, are you going to the dance?" Jade asked me. Today was the ending of the first two weeks of school. We had a four day weekend to look forward to, and I was because I was tired from the school work. No, I was tired from always being idolize in classes by the teachers and my peers. They acted like I was a god or something.

"A dance?" I questioned, sipping carefully at my steaming cup of tea. Jade nodded. After swallowing the piece of sand which she had been chewing on, she went one explaining.

"Yeah! The academy always holds a dance for the specially academic. It's like . . . a tradition or something for the school. Usually, five boys and five girls are chosen at random to get an outfit made by the extraordinary fashion designer, MiMi Yukimura." I looked at Jade, surprised to hear my mother's name.

"Really?" I furrowed my brows, looking down as I thought. Mother never left the house for more longer than two days. Could she make ten outfits in just a couple days?

"Do you know MiMi? I know she has to be related to you some way." Jade asked. Dave sighed, shaking his head at Jade's question.

"Harley, that's her mom." Jade looked down embarrassed. I nudged Jade, offering a shy smile.

"We don't look alike at all, so it's okay if you don't recognize me as her daughter." Gathering my now empty tea cup and books,I bid farewell to my friends. "I have to go find John. I need help with something on my biology homework." Anyone could see through my lie. You could be blind and still tell that I was lying. Why would a genius need happy on some Freshman biology?

I left before anyone could catch on to my lie. I set my cup down with the rest of the dirty dishes before exiting the dinning hall. Walking towards the elevators, I pulled out my phone. I quickly located my mother's phone number and sent her a text message, asking if she was coming today.

"Who ya texting, Miki?" the familiar slightly nasal voice of my best friend filled my ears just as I slipped my phone in my jacket pocket. Looking up, I couldn't but grin at John's goofy grin. Karkat stood next to him, his infamous scowl present.

"I was just checking something." I shrugged, adjusting my books. "What are you two up to?" John and Karkat glanced at each other, silently confirming something.

"Miyuki . . . we need to talk to you." John said slowly. I tilted my head.

"About?" I stepped into the elevator once the doors slid open. John and Karkat quickly followed suit.

"Cronus and Eridan." Karkat stated as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"What about them?" I asked. John turned to me, his grin gone.

"We will explain when we get to your dorm." I bit my lip. What could possibly be going on with Cronus and Eridan? The thought of Eridan being in trouble made my heart ache painfully. If he was hurt in anyway, I would feel so guilty.

When the elevator doors slid open at the top floor, I quickly walked to my dorm. I glanced across the hall at the dorm room that held Sollux and Eridan. I prayed silently that Eridan was okay as I unlocked my dorm room. Walking to the living room, I gestured for Karkat and John to have a seat on the love seat. I sat in one of the armchairs that sat across from the love seat.

"Pray tell?" Karkat exchanged a look with John. John sighed, nodding. Looking straight at me, John began.

"Cronus and Eridan are having a huge feud right now. The reason for the said feud would be you." I blinked, surprised. Why would Eridan and Cronus be fighting because of me. "From what Karkat and I have gathered, both have already made plans to ask you to the dance, and both know this fact. So, their plan is to fight for you at the dance this coming Monday." I bit my lip.

"So, basically, these two fuckasses want to fight like brainless wrigglers for your stupid human heart." Karkat summarized, his scowl lifting slightly.

"So,um, what do you want me to do?" I asked, squirming in my seat. This was a lot to take in. I never had boys fighting over me. Hell, I never had friends until I came to Yami! John's grin returned, a slight gleam in his eyes.

"Karkat is going to take you." My eyes widen and so did Karkat's.

"WHAT?! This was your plan all along, wasn't it?!" Karkat screamed at John as I looked down shyly. I didn't really know Karkat (even though he had comforted me on my first night here) and I wasn't going to do well at the dance with him.

John laughed, clutching his side as he fell off the couch. After a few moments of laughter, John composed himself.

"I was joking, Karkat! Man, you should have seen the look on your on face!" John nudged Karkat's arm lightly. The said troll turned away from John, his face down in a scowl. I noted the faint smear of red on his cheeks. I giggled. "Miyuki will be going with another troll." I looked at surprise at John. I was for sure he would say he was taking me.

"Who?" I asked, frowning. John's grin widened.

"We talked with Latula Pyrope, Terezi's sister. She thought our idea was 'radical'." John laughed.

"What is your plan exactly?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. Were they going to make me go with Latula Pyrope? I didn't even know her! That would be the worse.

"You'll be going to the dance with Kankri Vantas." I blinked in surprise. I had talked to the troll only a few times the past couple weeks. He seemed to liked me enough to keep a conversation. Although he, he spoke most of the conversation, I managed to give my own lengthy answers in reply to his short speeches. The first time I did so, he was surprised.

"Oh! Does he already know?" I asked. John nodded.

"Your mother will be making your outfits." John explained. After a few more details were told, John and Karkat said their goodbyes. I watched them as they walked down the hallway to Karkat's room. John stood a close to Karkat, their hands lightly brushing each other. John looked away when Karkat grabbed his hand in his own.

Stepping back into my room, I went to get in the shower before dinner started. I would question John about Karkat later.

-

"Miyuki Yukimura, I have been awaiting your arrival so that I may escort you to your two human lussi. They have been waiting here for a quite awhile." I was surprised to find Kankri waiting for me at the dinning hall entrance. It had been part of the deal to make it seem like we were interested in each other. I guess Kankri was doing a fairly good job. For good measures, I reached for Kankri's hand, grabbing it.

"Hello, Kan-Kun!" I chirped, smiling brightly. Kankri blushed at our clasped hands but said nothing. Instead, he pulled me by the hand to where my parents sat in the middle of the room. A semi-large group of girls circled around my mother squealing. Some tried to talk to my father but he was busy. Busy doing what? Looking for me, of course.

"YUUUUKIIIII-CHAAAAAN~!" I squeaked as my father dashed towards me, screeching. He tackled me in a bear hug, lifting me off the ground and twirling me around. "OH, HOW I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH MY DARLING RAY OF SUNSHINE! YOUR MOMMY AND I HAVE BEEN EVER SO LONELY WITHOUT!" I gripped my father's shoulders as I started getting lightheaded.

"D-Dad, stop!" I stammered. Father set me down after a couple more twirls, kissing my forehead. I leaned my head against Kankri's shoulder, trying to calm my spinning head. Kankri awkwardly patted my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Cronus was staring at Kankri and I in distaste.

"Miyuki Yukimura." I jumped at my mother's suddenly stern voice. Standing up completely straight, I looked up at my mother with fearful eyes.

"Y-Yes, mother?" I stammered. My mother's eyes shifted from me, to Kankri, and then to our clasped hands.A perfectly done eyebrow was raised in interest.

"You have been here for only two weeks and you already have a boyfriend?" I looked down shyly. "I'm surprisingly proud." I looked up, shocked. I didn't have time to explain when my mother wrapped her arms around both Kankri and me, squishing us together. We both blushed, looking at each other, silently hoping that my mother would let go soon.

"GROUP HUUUUUUG!" Father screeched, joining in on the hug from behind. I felt as if I was going to die in embarrassment. Suddenly, a foreign, yet familiar feeling filled me. Not long after, Kurloz's voice filled my mind.

"**Having fun?**" I glanced over my mother's shoulder, spotting Kurloz who was smirking at me. I sighed before replying.

"**My parents are embarrassing, damn it!**" Kurloz's chuckle echoed through my head.

"**I can tell. Anyways, I was wondering, what is up with you and Kankri being suddenly 'together'? I thought you liked Eridan Ampora?**" Kurloz asked, his head tilting. I sighed once more.

"**It's difficult to explain. You see, Eridan and Cronus-**" My response was cut off by Kankri.

"Miyuki, are you doing what I presume you to be doing? Oh dear Gog, that bastard of a clown actually got to you! I dare say, did you allow him to make a connection? Are you not aware of how . . ." I blocked out Kankri's speech before continuing my answer.

"**Anyways, Eridan and Cronus are apparently in a feud because of me. Both are willing to go to drastic measures to be the one to take me to the dance. Karkat and John thought I should act like I am in a relationship with Kankri for the time being. I find it kind of stupid, but, then again, what do I know?**" I rushed out an answer. Kurloz didn't answer as he cut off our connection. I shiver as the feeling left my body.

"Yuki-Chan?" My dad whispered in my ear. I looked over at my dad with a questioning look.

"Yeah?"

"I-I think your boyfriend has stunned your mother speechless." Looking over at the two, I noticed mother was staring at Kankri with wide eyes. I giggled. Sneaking shyly to Kankri's side, I squeezed his hand. His speech broke slightly but he covered it quickly.

-

So, stopping somewhat abruptly. Next chapter will be Eridan's POV! Whoo whooo


	9. Chapter 9

-ERIDAN'S POV-

"Wwhy is she with the lowwblood?" I growled, my eyes narrowing at the Cancer scum standing next to Miyuki. Their hands were clasped tightly together. Much like how Miyuki held my own hand. Fef followed my glaze.

"Oh!" Fef blinked in surprise at the couple. "I didn't know she liked Kankri! She never said anyfin . . ." Sollux looked up at Fef's comment, his eyes trailing to where Miyuki and the scum stood together.

"Well, a lot of the guyth like her. The'th really cute, I gueth. Even Mituna liketh her." Sollux commented with his painfully obvious lisp. I scoffed. So what if other guys think she's cute? Miyuki is mine and no one else. Especially not Cronus. I growled at the thought of him. He thought he had a chance with Miyuki! Ha! Miyuki would never go for vermin like him.

"Doesn't Mituna already have a matesprit, though?" Feferi asked, looking over at Sollux. Sollux just shrugged. Looking over at me, Sollux grinned.

"What? You jealouth or thomething, ED?" Sollux smirked. I shot a glare at him, baring my sharp teeth.

"Fuck off, Sol!" I hissed lowly at him. With a final glare, I turned my eyes back to Miyuki. She was currently up in the air being twirled around by a man with flowing white hair that was obviously dyed. I couldn't help but smile slightly at Miyuki's happy face. She looked so free, so happy, so beautiful. The urge to kiss her grew as I watched her be spin by the man.

"Vwell, vwhat a cute reunion this is!" I froze at Cronus' voice. Whipping around, I glared intensely at him. Next to Cronus stood Meenah, who was currently staring at Miyuki being spun.

"Shut up, Cro. Wwhat do you wwant?" I snarled, my sharp teeth showing. Cronus smirked at me, his arms crossing.

"You knovw exactly vwhat I vwant, Eri."

"Wwell, fuck off 'cause she's mine." I hissed. Cro rolled his eyes. Sitting down across from me, he held out a piece of paper.

"Read it. It's an offer." Cronus said. I looked at him skeptically before snatching the the paper out of his hands. Reading it only fueled my anger more.

"The hell is this?!" I sneered, throwing the paper back at him. "I wwill not be sharing her wwith you like she's some wwhore!" Cronus sighed, rubbing his temples while murmuring something under his breath.

"Look," Cronus leaned forward, motioning me to do the same. With some reluctance, I leaned forward. "vwe need to get her away from Vwantas. Once she is away from Vwantas, our little truce vwill end." Cronus explained lowly and quickly. "Vwhat you think, Eri? Vwe got a deal or vwhat?" I sighed deeply, gritting my teeth.

"Fine. I'm only doing this for Miyuki." I snarled. A small smirk twitched on to Cronus' features. Without any hesitation, he went right on to telling me his big plans.

-

_** Sorry it's short. I don't really have enough time to right anything real long. I am having some personal family issues. My grandpa (who is a very close person to me) passed away yesterday. So, I have to deal with that then there are even more personal family issues that include my immediate family and will leave me wifi-less. I promise an extra long next chapter. (it'll have the dance and secrets will be reveled). Gomen for the inconvenience OnO**_


	10. Chapter 10

My reflection was that of a stranger. Everything about it was foreign. My usually twisted up it feel beautifully down to my hips, my brown hair having a glowing effect. My naturally pale skin also had a slight glowing effect to it that made my doe like chocolate brown eyes become more striking. Eyeliner was applied to help the striking look. My usually thin, pale lips looked full and shined.

I shifted my eyes down, glazing over the silk material of my dress. The top was a tight teal corset with black lace. The skirt was full of riffles and was a midnight color. The hem was the same hue as the top. A small bright red bow was presented on my wrist. It didn't go exactly that well with my dress, but it was Kankri's blood color and my mother thought it would be cute.

"Are you decent enough to the point where nothing will trigger me?" Kankri's voice filtered into the room, breaking the long silence and causing me to jump. Laughing nervously, I called back to him, telling him there was nothing triggering. I shuffled over to the side of my mirror, slipping on my slick, black heels. Just as I was turning to grab my black scarf, Kankri cried out.

"Y-Y-You lied!" I frowned, turning around as I wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"What do you mean?" I asked. My eyes scanned his flushed candy red face. Kankri gulped, fiddling with his teal colored tie. His bow was already around his wrist. Smiling softly, I walked over to him.

"I-I mean . . . the top of your dress is very triggering. You might trigger a lot of people at the dance with your beautifulness and that would be bad and unfair on my part. I wouldn't be able to dance with you or anything if-" I cut him off, wrapping our arms together.

"Calm down, Kankri! You will be the one who will be dancing with me the most." As I reassured him, I pulled him into the living room. My parents and my friends littered the living room and kitchen. John was standing next to Karkat, each in a conversation with either Rose or Kanaya. I smiled as I noticed their intertwined fingers. I still need to ask John about Karkat . . .

"Oh my . . . Yuki-Chan you look so cuuuute!" My father screeched loudly, causing silence to fill the room. I smiled shyly as all eyes turned to us. My mother held back my father, whispering words that were more than likely threats in his ear. A few whistles filled the room, causing me to blush.

"Wow, Miyuki! You look amazing!" John chirped as he bounced over to us, Karkat in tow. I smiled brightly at my best friend.

"Thanks, John! You and your date look great as well." I wiggled my eyebrows at the two, causing them to both blush. Karkat recovered from the shyness first, murmuring a quiet thank you. We conversed for a few minutes before being joined by the rest of the group. Rose held onto Kanaya's arm as she stood and chatted. Terezi clung to Dave, occasionally cackling. Jade, to my surprise, stood next to Aoi, his arm wrapped loosely around her waist.

"Alright, kids! Picture time!" My mother called. Her professional camera in hand. First, we took a whole group picture. Then individual ones with our dates. Kankri and I went last. When it came to our turn, Kankri moved his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. My cheeks flared but I said nothing. Instead, I grinned happily at the camera.

"You kids have fun, now. Just make sure to not cause any trouble, okay?" My father and mother bid us farewell, standing in the doorway of my dorm until we made it to the elevators.

"Miyuki! Oh my cod do you look cute!" Feferi squealed bouncy over to where I stood with Kankri drinking bottled tea. I smiled at Feferi, complimenting her on her own dress. It was a cute warm pink color and hugged her curves beautifully. I envied her for having such great curves. I was just a skinny twig, my curves were nothing to love.

"Ed ith looking for you. He athked me to tell you that he withes to danthe with you." Sollux informed me before pulling Feferi towards the dance floor. I frowned, looking over at Kankri.

"Hey, Kankri . . . do you think it would be okay to dance with Eridan?" I asked. Part of me hoped Kankri would say yes, but the other part of me hoped he would say no and insist I stay and dance with him.

"I think that wouldn't be the best idea. He might be trying to do something, possibly something that would make Cronus angry. You might get hurt . . . and that would just be a disaster." Relief flooded over me at his words. Setting my bottle of tea down, I pulled Kankri towards the dance floor.

"Then how about you dance with me instead, Kankri? Couples do that kind of stuff, right?" I smiled widely at Kankri. Candy red crept onto his features as he allowed me pull him to the dance floor. Once on the dance floor, a moment of awkwardness lay thick in the air. After a while, we both gave into the thumping music. We moved closer together, the music thumping through our veins.

I had come to know Kankri as the type of person that was almost always serious. My knowledge was changed as the songs played by. He didn't seem as shy as me to dance in such close distances. Not that I mind. Dancing with him made me feel free and happy.

John, Dirk, Karkat, Gamzee, Terezi, Roxy, and Jane joined us after a few songs. Somehow, I ended leaning against Kankri, his arms around my waist as I swayed tiredly to the music. There was no alcohol or anything to explain my actions. It was as if the music soothed any anxieties I would have encountered without it. Or maybe it was because I had feelings for Kankri and wanted to be as close as I could with him? I pushed the thought away as I slow song started up.

"Excuse me but, Miyuki, wwould you care to dance with me?" I froze at his voice. Moving away from Kankri, I turned to face Eridan. He wore a suit that was a deep, rich purple color. His tie was a deep black. His usual gold rings were replaced with silver ones. I took a deep breath, looking over at Kankri. He didn't say anything, surprisingly, he just indicated he would be watching before heading over to Latula, Mituna, Kurloz, Meulin, and Porrim.

"Sure!" I chirped. Eridan moved closer to me, one hand resting on my waist. I shivered slightly as his warm fingers intertwined with my naturally cold ones. I placed my free hand on his shoulder as he suddenly twirled me around.

"Wwhy havve you been avvoiding me?" Eridan asked as we continued to dance. I made a point not to look him in the eye. Looking him in the eye would make me forget the warnings from everyone.

"I haven't. I just got caught up with, uh, Kankri and stuff . . ." I mumbled.

"I didn't knoww you had a thing for Vvantas." Eridan said, the frown evident in his voice. I bit my lip.

"I don't like telling who I fancy." I mumbled. Suddenly, Eridan pulled me closer to him. I gasped as our chests touched.

"Do you fancy me?" Eridan whispered in my ear. His hand dropped mine before joining his other one on my waist. I shivered as his fingers ghosted against my hips, both of my arms going around his shoulders.

"N-no! I only fancy Kankri." I mumbled. Eridan growled slightly in frustration. I gasped when his lips pressed against my neck.

"Stop lying." I shivered as Eridan's cool breath tickled the skin of my neck. "You look quite sexy in that dress. Wwould you take it off for me?" My hands balled up into fist as the song neared its close.

"Eridan, stop." I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. Actually, he did the exact opposite of moving away. He pulled me closer, leaning down. I trembled as his lips brushed against mine. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for his lips to press against mine and my cover was blown.

"What the hell are you doing?!" a huge gush of wind blew around us, ripping Eridan off of me. I turned my head, a very angry John and Karkat standing a few feet away. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dave, Jade, and Rose making their way towards their friend.

"Stay the hell out of this, Heir." Eridan snarled, reaching to grab my hand. Another gush of wind sent Eridan stumbling back. My eyes widened as I reached out to catch Eridan before he fell. My hand didn't reach his. Another arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me back against a lean, hard chest.

"Hey, stop making a scene, kid." I froze at Cronus' voice. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Eridan brushed himself off before stepping over to stand next to his brother. Dirk, Jake, Roxy, and Jane had appeared behind John and the others. Dirk looked worried behind his pointy anise shades. This is exactly what everyone was trying to prevent. I was such an idiot for accepting Eridan's offer.

"Cronus, let go of my date before I bust out so very serious language." I felt Cronus chuckle lowly at Kankri's threat.

"Stay out of this, chief. Vwe all knovw you two aren't really dating." Cronus purred. I froze. How did they . . .?

"T-That's a lie! We are really dating! I-I-I like Kankri a lot." I stammered, the lied easily slipping out from my lips.

"Kurloz told me everything." Cronus whispered in my ear. I froze, as did Kankri. He looked a little sad that Cronus knew we were fake. I gulped, thinking quickly. I took a deep breath, finally reaching a decision.

"You are right, we are not truly dating," I sighed. "but, if you refrain from not letting go of me this instant, I will hurt you, Cronus." I hissed, my nails digging into his arm slightly to prove my point. Cronus scoffed. His arm yanked away from me before he pushed me away. I squeaked as I tripped over my feet. The impact was cushioned by the air. I more floated to the ground than fell. Jade and Feferi rushed forward, helping me climb to my feet.

Before anyone could speak, a booming voice filled the ball room.

"Who. Hurt. My. Cupcake?" I froze at my father's voice. I cursed under my breath. Turning, I smiled slightly at my father. His long white hair seemed to float around him as his narrowed eyes stayed trained on the group surrounding me.

"Dad, calm down. I'm not hurt." I stepped away from Jade and Feferi, holding my hands up to show him I was fine. My father's eyes flickered to me quickly before he turned his glare on Cronus and Eridan.

"If I find out that either you have touched my baby girl again, I will cut you." With that, my father disappeared. I shook my head at my father's weirdness. Turning, I looked directly at John. I recalled Eridan calling him Heir. What did that mean. John met my eyes. He slumped his shoulders, indicating for me to follow him out to the balcony. I nodded, following after him once I reassured Jade, Feferi, and Dirk I was fine.

"Why did Eridan call you Heir." I asked, crossing my arms. John sighed, leaning against the balcony railing and gazing up at the sky.

"You have noticed that some people in this dorm house have . . . strange powers, right?" I nodded. John took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, you see . . . some of the kids here have 'titles'. Mine is the Heir of Breath . . . I can control the wind." To prove his point, John raised me off the ground slightly. I squeaked, gripping the railing. John laughed lightly.

"Why? Are you guys like . . . super heroes or something?" I asked. John shrugged.

"Rose tried to explain it one time to me . . . it was kinda hard for me to understand, honestly." John rubbed the back of his head nervously. Leaning next to him on the railing, I thought for a second. Suddenly, the realization hit me like a train.

"Y-Y-You're the one who-who-who . . . who saved me!" I cried, stepping back as my eyes widened. John smiled sadly. The tears rushed to my eyes as I clenched my fist tightly. "Why did you save me?" I could barely speak as the emotions I hid started seeping out. John's eyes widened as he rushed towards me.

"Miyuki, don't cry!" I buried my face in his chest, trying to hold back my tears. "I saved you because . . . because I hoped that you would become my friend. You see, I didn't have any friends that lived near me . . .and, when I saw you on the roof with tears streaming down your face, my heart ached. I knew who you were the second I saw you. You were my idol, second only to Nic Cage. When I saw you step off the building, my heart dropped to my stomach and I felt a strange urge to cry out. Instead, I sent the wind to cushion your fall. I would have caught you but . . . I would have blown my cover."

I froze against John. I had lived by him? I . . . I never saw him! I never knew!

"John . . ." I shuffled away, looking up at him. Tears shone in his eyes as he smiled sadly down at me. He was more than likely recalling the emotions he felt then, the panic and sadness dwelling inside him. "I-I'm . . . I'm glad you saved me. I'm glad you got the chance to become my friend because, John, you're the bestest friend ever and I love you so much." I flung my arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. John instantly hugged me back.

We stood there for a good two minutes in each other's embrace. Finally, we pulled away. John smiled down at me.

"Love you, too, best sis." I grinned up at him. As we headed back inside, I asked the question that had been haunting me for the last couple of days.

"Soooo, you and Karkat, huh?" I giggled when John blushed and began to stammer. I nudged him lightly. "Well, I think you guys are cute together." John smiled happily at me. As he bounced over to his boyfriend, I went over to my date who was talking to Mituna and Latula.

"Hey," I slipped my arm in Kankri's, smiling over at him. Kankri looked surprised to see me. "What? I am still your date, am I not?" Kankri's surprised face faded into a more relaxed one.

The rest of the night was spent chatting with Kankri and his friend. I steered clear of the Amporas, despite my seemingly never-ending want to see Eridan. To say the least, tonight was the best night of my life.


	11. Chapter 11

_so this chapter will be in Eridan's POV the whole time!  
=====================================================================================================_

**_ERIDAN'S POV_**

"You are such a fuckin' fool, Cro!" I sneered at my lame excuse of a sibling as we walked to the dorm house to eat. Unlike the rest of the residents of the dorm house, we didn't live there. We lived in a fairly large mansion on the outskirts of the academy. All the high blood trolls lived there. Well, besides the stupid fuckin' Makaras. I mean, really, if you have a chance to live lusciously, you should take it. Even if your Matesprit is a low blood.

"Vwhat do you mean?" Cronus lazily glanced over at me, the unlit human death stick known as a cigarette hanging from his mouth. It irked me that he kept the horrid thing in his mouth. Just because he had this big stupid theory that he was born the wrong species and should have been a bloody human doesn't mean he should act like one.

"Wwhat do you mean 'vwhat do you mean'?! You knoww exactly wwhat the hell I mean!" I growled, glaring at him. A few of the other students looked our way, more than likely wondering what we were fighting about now. Cronus and I were widely known for our many arguments. Some ended badly, and some ended very badly. I had a feeling this one would end very badly.

"Oh, you mean about the dance? Vwell," Cronus removed the cigarette from his mouth, pausing in his walk. "I noticed the vway you vwere touching Miyuki . . . and it didn't really settle vwell vwith me, ya see?" Cronus puffed out his lips, pretending he was blowing rings of smoke into the air. He was such an idiot.

"So wwhat? You just thought that gave you a fuckin' reason to draww the stupid Heir's attention my wway? Do you knoww wwhat he is fuckin' capable of?" I hissed, turning to face him fully since we had stopped. He had replace the death stick back in his mouth and his hands were stuffed in his jean pockets once more.

"I am fully aware of his potential, Eri. Hence vwhy I told him." Cronus smirked smugly at me as he brushed past my shoulder. My fist clenched as my teeth grounded together. He was asking me to cull him right then and there. Oh cod, if only I could!

With a huff, I turned towards the classrooms. I didn't need to see his smug face anymore. Taking a step forward, I slowly made my way to my classroom. As I walked, I couldn't help but miss Miyuki's presence at my side. We had walked together to classes almost every day, only a few were missed so that she could visit with other friends. For a shy girl who had once been all alone, she had a lot of friends now. For some reason, I was happy for her.

"Eridan, wait up!" speak of the devil and he shall appear? Isn't that one of the phrases humans use in situations like this?

"Miyuki, I figured you wweren't goin' to talk to me for a wwhile." I said as I turned around to face her. Her beautiful long, brown strands were tied up in a lazy bun. Her outfit was a simple pair of skinny jeans and a plain cerulean shirt. I couldn't help but flinch slightly as I noticed the color of the shirt. It brought up to many bad memories about a certain spiderbitch.

"Why would I do that? I would miss you too much if I did that!" Miyuki exclaimed, wrapping her arm around mine once she caught up. I stared down at here for a long moment, a joyful feeling filling me. Both her words and touch made my blood pusher race. The ache to kiss her returned. My thoughts flashed to the few seconds my lips were able to brush against her beautiful porcelain skin.

"Wwell, I am . . . I am sorry about wwhat I did at the dance, Miyuki. It wwasn't really . . . appropriate of me." I apologized as we walked. Miyuki looked over at me, a smile ghosting her features.

"It's alright! I didn't really mind . . ." she trailed off, her cheeks tinting a light pink as her red blood rushed to her face. It sickened me that her blood color had to be a mutant candy red. "You just . . . startled me a little, that's all."

The rest of the walk to the classroom was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. It was more of a comfortable, understanding silence. As if we both understood how much I wanted to kiss her (and, cod, did I want to kiss her!). Sadly, the silence was broken once we made it to the classroom.

"Eridan, would you maybe like to . . . I don't know . . . just . . . would you mind hanging out with me this weekend at the beach? I-I mean, John and Karkat will be there. I think Rose and Kanaya are coming too, I don't know. I would just really enjoy it if we could hang out somewhere off campus, y'know?" Miyuki rambled on. She often rambled when we were alone. She was also less former. It was as if she was comfortable around me.

"I would love to." I smiled softly down at Miyuki. She gave a slight squeal, squeezing my arm tightly. Not a second later she was bouncy to her seat, her cell phone in hand. Knowing Miyuki, she was more than likely texting her parents, telling them I would also be attending the trip to the beach.

The argument with Cronus didn't end as badly as I thought it would. Actually, it turned out good, great even. I just have to get off my lazy ass and go buy some heavy duty sunglasses. Not that it would be hard to find a pair. Feferi had many stowed away in her room.

===================================================================================================  
**_I am getting so much better at Eridan! It's refreshing!_**

**_Like always, reviews would be nice uwu_**


	12. Chapter 12

MIYUKI'S POV

Steamy coldness clutched at my body as I stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel from the rack, I wrapped it tightly around myself. Being sure to be silent, I exited the bathroom and stepped onto the soft carpet of my bedroom. Jane, Roxy, Jade, Rose, Kanaya, Feferi, Meulin, Meenah,and Terezi all laid strewn across my room. It was almost three in the morning, I didn't expect any of them to be awake now.

Being as silent as I could, I dressed in a purple blouse and gray shorts in my closest. The temperature for where we were going had a forecast of hot weather. Before exiting the closest, I strapped a watch onto my wrist.

"Guys, get up, it's time to go." I said softly, nudging them all. Groans and moans filled my room as they all steered awake. Once Kanaya was fully awake, I left to wake up the others.

"Good morning, Miyuki!" I was shocked to see all the boys were awake. Sollux, Eridan, and Kurloz occupied the couch. Both Aoi and Dave sat in an armchair, both scrolling through their phones. John, Karkat, Dirk, Jake, and Cronus stood about the room. John was at my side the second I exited my room. "Nice to see you showing some skin, Miyuki!"

"Are you guys ready to leave?" I asked. They all nodded. "Great." I headed towards the kitchen, grabbing the tea kettle and filling it with water. Once it was filled with water, I set it on the stove burner and switched it on.

"Do you need any help making tea, Miyuki?" Kanaya asked as she walked into the kitchen. Her two bags were already draped around her arm and shoulder.

"Oh, no, that's okay! But, could you please tell everyone what limo they will be riding in?" I grabbed a tea cup from the cupboard, setting it down on the counter. I grabbed a tea packet from one of the many jars containing sugar. It was plain black tea, perfect for early mornings like today.

"I shall do that right away." Kanaya disappeared from my side, moving quickly to tell everyone about the sitting arrangements. My father and mother had the idea that I should take my friends to one of our summer homes, show them how much I value our friendship or something along those words. It was mainly my father's idea. They limited me to twenty people. Not that I minded. I didn't have that many close friends that I was comfortable with.

Once the water was boiled, I poured it into the cup. Before stirring, I added a teaspoon full of sugar and a teaspoon full of honey.

"Could I havve a cup of tea?" A tired voice from behind asked. Turning around, I couldn't help but giggle at how cute Eridan looked tired. His ears were a slight tinted purple.

"Sure!" I quickly grabbed another tea cup and prepared exactly as I did my own. Together, we stood there in a comfortable silence, sipping at our cups of tea.

"You can make me a cup of tea wwhen evver you wwant." Eridan said after a while. "This stuff is almost better than coffee!" I giggled, promising I would be sure to make him tea again some other time. We didn't get much time to sip at our hot beverages before we were being rushed out the door by John and Karkat.

"Um, I forgot to pack some things, so I will meet you guys outside, okay?" I said, smiling. Everyone nodded, filing out the door. Once all of them were gone, I let my smile fall. Turning away from the door, I slowly walked back into my room. My three packed bags sat snugly on my bed. I hadn't forgotten to pack a thing. I just needed to be alone for a moment.

For the past couple of weeks, a slight nagging was present at the back of my head. No matter what I did, it wouldn't disappear. It was irritating to say the least. It was also depressing. The nagging at the back of my head was mainly little flashes of my past. Here and there, a scene I so desperately tried to bury came back up. It was flustering; It made my depression grow more worrisome. My pills weren't even helping at this point.

Taking a deep breath from my mouth, I grabbed my bags. Slipping into my sandals by the door, I exited my bedroom. A quick grab of my keys and I was out of my dorm room, locking my door. Turning, I almost screamed at the sight of Eridan leaning against the wall opposite of my door.

"Oh my god, Eridan! Don't scare me like that!" I laughed, adjusting my hold on my bags. Eridan smirked, pushing himself off of the wall. Together, we walked next to each other down the hall. It felt nice to be be next to Eridan. Just his presence made me feel happy and warm outside. It took hardly any time to getting comfortable around him. It just felt . . . right being next to him.

"Ladies first." Eridan bowed playfully as the elevator door opened. I giggled, walking into the elevator. Eridan stepped in after me, pressing the floor button as he did. Silence filled the air between us as the elevator slowly lowered us to the ground floor. As we stood there, I couldn't help but sneak glances at Eridan. He was so handsome and stunning. He literally could knock the breath out of me sometimes.

When the elevator doors opened, I wasn't shocked to find my favorite butler, Richard, standing behind them.

"Oji-Chan!" I cried, flinging myself into his arms. He wasn't my real grandfather but he was the closest person I had to one. Richard hugged me back tightly, laughing.

"Missed you two, Kiddo." He said as we released each other. "Tell me, is this your boyfriend? Your father said you had one." Richard nodding towards Eridan.

"N-n-no! We're just friends, Oji-Chan." I smiled nervously, my cheeks warm. I couldn't help but notice Eridan was blushing as well.

"My apologies. Shall we be going now?" Richard asked, stepping back as he motioned to the waiting limos. I nodded happily, heading out to the limos. I slipped into the first one, Eridan following closely behind.

"WE GOT COFFEE, MIYUKI!" Meulin shoved a warm cup of coffee into my hands. I thanked her, sipping cautiously at my drink. I sat next to Kurloz, who didn't waste any time connecting our minds.

"**Good morning, Miyuki.**" His chilling voice filled my head.

"**Good morning, Kurloz.**" I fought back a yawn. Eridan looked over at me, raising an eyebrow at my glowing purple eyes. I flashed him a gentle smile.

"**Are you tired?**" Kurloz questioned, looking down at me. I shrugged.

"**Kinda.**" I took another sip of my coffee.

"**If you like, I could help you get some sleep.**" I looked up at Kurloz, an eyebrow raised.

"**Really?**" He nodded. "**Go ahead. I am in your hands. Or mind, I guess.**" Kurloz smirked. I leaned forward, setting my coffee in one of the many cup holders.

"**Just lean against me and relax.**" I did as I was told, snuggling my head into his shoulder. Meulin looked over at us, giggling. She must have known whatever Kurloz was about to do. I just hope it isn't bad.

-

_Short chapter, I know. I just felt the need to update again, since it took me forever to publish Chapter Eleven.  
I know it's kinda rushed but I hope you enjoyed! Next chapter should be out by tomorrow. If not, it will be out Wednesday._  
_** (Oji-Chan = Grandpa in Japanese)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_ When my eyes opened again, I wasn't in the limo. Eridan, Kurloz, and the others were gone. I stood in my room in my family's summer home. The walls that were once white were stained turquoise and purple. The single queen bed that had been in the middle of the room was gone. A stone, purple bed stood in it's place. The four post that stood at each corner of the bed seemed to disappear into the ceiling._

"Why am I here? Why is it so different?" I wonder aloud. I slowly walked over to the stone bed. An electric filling ran down my spine as my finger came in contact with the cold, hard stone. I felt drawn to it. Sitting down on the bed, the electric feeling grew. As the electric feeling increased, a feeling of drowsy weighed down on me. I forced back a yawn.

Slowly, I lowered myself onto a laying position on the bed. Surprisingly, the cold stone felt nice against my warm skin. I slowly exhaled from my nose as my eyes dropped and my body curled up. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed completely was an odd, glowing symbol the same shade of turquoise that stained the wall.

Laughter filled the humid air around me. Aoi chased Jade through the waters as Feferi tried to get Sollux to step into the water. John and Dave teased Karkat, splashing at him. Terezi lurked not to far away from the trio, sniffing at the seashells she found. Each time, she made a disgusted face and threw the seashell away. Roxy laid giggling in the water, her legs wrapped tightly around her girlfriend's waist. The said Crocker was blushing slightly, splashing Roxy with small amounts of water.

"The water seems like fun . . ." I mumbled lowly to myself, pulling my exposed knees against my chest. The silk shawl that hung from my shoulders hid my bony shoulders from view. The scars on my neck from the accident were not as noticeable as they had once been. For that, I was graceful.

"Miyuki, wwhy are you not in the wwater?" I smiled softly at the familiar accent that filled my ears. Looking up, I greeted Eridan warmly.

"Oh, I'm not very fond of water. It's much too cold for my taste." I explained, shrugging. Eridan stood silently besides me. My eyes drifted away from him, moving to look at Jake and Dirk. Dirk was carrying Jake on his back as he swam further into the water. Jake stared at awe at the many fishes the swam past them. Seeing the couple always made my heart warm.

Suddenly, the shawl left my shoulders and I was lifted up from my towel under the beach umbrella. I squealed, my arms instantly going around Eridan.

"E-Eridan-!"

"Cod, you are really freakin' light, y'know?" Eridan exclaimed as he started towards the water. I squirmed in his arms, trying to wrestle my way free from his grip.

"Eridan, please let go!" I cried, drawing the attention of the others to us. A few snickered as a couple of the boys whistled (I am assuming that the two who whistled were Dave and Dirk).

"Relax, Miyuki, I got'cha." I yelped when the water touched my back, squeezing closer to Eridan to avoid the coldness of the water.

"Eridan, please, I'll freeze!" Eridan ignored my pleas as he wadded further into the water. I shiver against Eridan as water completely surrounded me. I sighed in defeat, leaning my forehead against his collar bone. After a few more seconds of wadding, Eridan paused.

"Miyuki, wwe are going under." Eridan stated bluntly. I stared up at him with wide eyes.

"W-what?! N-no ple-" Eridan covered my mouth before diving into the water.

The icy coldness kissed my skin as I sunk down to the bottom. To my surprise, my eyes remained wide open. I stared up at the sunny surface of the water. Where had Eridan gone?

"Miyuki." I my eyes moved to Eridan who floated a foot away. I couldn't help but gap at him. His violet gills were more prominent now. He would enchanting under the water; in his natural place. I moved from my spot on the sandy ocean bottom, moving close to Eridan. My hands reached out to touch the seemingly glowing skin of his face. "Come here." Before I could pull away, Eridan's lips met mine. My eyes widened.

His lips felt soft and warm against mine. Warmth spread through my body. I felt comfortable with his arms around me. I never wanted his lips to leave mine. Of course, a voice at the back of my head nagged at me that this was wrong, and it was right. I didn't know Eridan too well and here I was, sucking face with him under the water.

I pushed Eridan away before swimming back up to the surface. I gaped for breath once I resurfaced, the burning in my lungs fading away. I gulped breathlessly, brushing my wet hair back with my hand. Eridan resurfaced next to me, an unreadable expression on his face. Before I could say a word to him, Roxy and Dirk appeared at my side.

"C'mon, Miyukiiiii~! It's time too pay, play~!" Roxy cheered, grabbing my hand and and pulling me through the water. Dirk followed behind, smirking behind his pointy anime shades. As I was dragged away, I looked back at Eridan. He was staring at me, his violent tinted eyes gleaming in the blazing sun. He brought his hand to his mouth before moving it away, blowing me a kiss. I blushed a deep red, turning my attention back to Roxy.

"What are we playing?" I asked Roxy. Dirk smirked at my question as Roxy giggled.

"You'll see! It's fuun!" I shivered as the cool wind kissed my skin. I looked longingly back at the water. Before I waited to stay out of the water, away from its coolness, but now, I wanted to return to water; to return to the warmth Eridan provided. At the thought of Eridan, my face heated.

"I see you managed to get Miyuki, sweet." Dave smirked at us. I sighed, a small smile gracing my lips. "Now we can start the volley ball game." I froze at the words volley ball. I failed at any sport I tried to play. I always managed to get injured in some way or another. My peers back in elementary ridiculed me for that fact. I hated it.

"U-uh, I can't . . . I can't play sports for the life of me!" I exclaimed, dragging my feet in the sand to slow Roxy down.

"Oh, come on, Miyuki, it'll be fun!" John chipped in. I bit my bottom lip. It wouldn't hurt to try, would it? Maybe I got better over the years some how?

"I guess you're right . . ." I sighed. As everyone got into formation, I couldn't help but notice Eridan joining the opposing team. Our eyes met briefly, resulting in us both blushing and looking away.

"Ready?" John yelled. A chorus of 'yes's filled the ear. "Okay, here I go!" John served the ball, making it soar through the sky and over the net. I watched in awe by the sidelines as the two teams bounced the ball back and forth. It wasn't until; five minutes later that my team scored the first point.

"Miyuki, come up here!" John motioned me over to where he and Dave stood. Karkat stood A few feet away on the sidelines, a scowl on his face. I shyly stepped up between John and Dave, my eyes flickering to Eridan who was in the front on his team as well. When he noticed me looking, he winked. My heart skipped a beat at the gesture.

"Ready?" John had returned to his serving spot. Again, a chorus of 'yes's rung through the air. The ball soared through the sky once more. Rose punted it back effortlessly. Roxy jumped up, hitting the ball hard. Nonetheless, Eridan managed to hit it. I paled as I noticed the ball heading my way. Following my instinct, I put my hands up to hit the ball back.

"Miyuki!" the ball flew past my hands and collided hard on against my face. I stumbled back, tripping over my feet as I did so.

"Kya!" I screamed, my backside searing painfully. John was at my side not a second later. Eridan soon joined. I couldn't help but blush as his cold hands creased my face.

"Are you okay, Miyuki?" Eridan asked worriedly. I nodded.

"Yes . . . I think I'm fi-" Something warm trailed down from my nose. My hand instantly whipped my nose. Looking down at my hand, I was shocked to see blood on my fingers. "Shit." Eridan cursed lowly under his breath.

"Here," I looked up. Kanaya held out a napkin to me. I thanked her as I quickly pressed the napkin to my nose to slow the bleeding.

"You fuckin' idiot!" Cronus snarled. Eridan's hands left my face as he stood to confront his brother. The places were his hands had been tingled. The feeling was odd but warmed my face.

"Oh, shut up, Cro. You knoww it wwas a fuckin' accident." Eridan sneered back at Cronus. Cronus glared at Eridan.

"I don't care if it vwas a bloody accident. You hurt Miyuki! You made her bleed!" John helped me raise to my feet. With the napkin pressed against my nose still, I slowly stepped to Eridan's side.

"Cronus, I'm okay. It was an accident." I smiled warmly at Cronus, hoping he would stop glaring at Eridan. My hoping was right. Cronus' eyes flickered to me, softening instantly.

"If ya say so, Miyuki." Cronus stepped forward, one hand creasing my cheek. "I just don't like seein' ya hurt." I blushed at his touch. His hands didn't make me feel warm like Eridan's but I felt shy as Cronus creased my cheek. It was weird.

'Then again Cronus didn't kiss you . . .' I blushed a deep red at the thought, pulling away from Cronus' hands.

"I think it's time to call it a day."

The clock in my room ticked the minutes away. It was the only noise that reached my ears in the dead silence. Almost everyone was asleep now, exhausted by the beach day. As for me, I was more than awake. My mind was buzzing with images of today, mainly of Eridan and the short kiss we had shared.

My hand shot up to my lips, my fingers slightly brushing over them. Under the icy cold ocean water, his lips still felt warm and soft against mine. The coldness I had before had faded and was replaced with a magical feeling that still lingered now. To my surprise, I found myself aching for his lips against mine again.

"No . . . what are you thinking, Miyuki?" I rolled over, pulling my covers closer to me. Every time a boy tried to get with me always wanted just my money. None of them liked me for me. "But Eridan is different . . . isn't he?" I whispered allowed. That was true, Eridan was a royal troll, he was rich. Possibly richer than me! So what attracts him to me?

My eyes slowly slid close as the images of Eridan filled my thoughts. It's embarrassing to admit my feelings, but I think that, just maybe, I have a crush on Eridan. Just seeing him makes my heart flutter in my chest. Talking to him can make me smile and laugh no matter what. His presence puts all my restless thoughts to rest. His touch makes me feel all warm inside.

"Yes . . . I do . . . like . . . Eridan." I yawned, snuggling deeper into the warmth of my blanket. Tomorrow would be a busy, lively day. I couldn't wait.


End file.
